blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Loudfern
WARNING: SHE’S CATCHING THE INACTIVE PLAGUE WHICH IS KINDA SAD CAUSE SHE’S ONLY BEEN ACTIVE FOR TWO MONTHS DISCLAIMER: BY CONTINUING TO READ THIS PAGE, YOU AGREE THAT YOU ARE COMPLETELY IN THE HANDS OF A STAR WARS NERD WHO LOVES CATS WAY TO MUCH JUST A FEW MORE POINTS BEFORE WE GET STARTED: PHANS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME YOU AGREE DARTH PLAGUEIS IS COOL I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO FIND YOUR HOUSE AND SING YODA SEAGULLS OUTSIDE OF YOUR WINDOW THANK YOU YOU MAY PROCEED Hey I’m Loudy! Welcome to my fursona page. :D Description Pelt & Body Structure Loudfern is a brown she cat with faint, grey tabby stripes. Her eyes are amber, and she has medium sized, rounded ears, small paws, and a shorter tail. Personality Loudfern is quite bright, often finding some way to incorporate “XD” into her posts, but she also has quite a lot of sarcasm pulsing through her. (That sounds weird I know XD are you seeing this). She likes to get familiar with as many peeps as possible and make new friends, as she's just so popular :P BlogClan Loudfern joined BlogClan November 14th 2017! She participates regularly on NTA, various games on the Warriors Game Page (I’m currently holding a clan builder game^^), posts on Clanniversaries and Birthday articles, gives advice on the Hug page...basically she’s pretty active at moment. ^^ She‘s also leading writing collab for a warriors fanfiction called Poolstar’s Choice. Her apprentice (or young padawan) is Asterpaw/heart. Friends Add yourself if you want ^^ * Asterpaw/heart * Silverleaf * Moonbreeze * Shiverfur * Oakwhisker * Riverpaw/frost * Fallenpaw/shadows * Leaf Lost in Blizzard * Wavesplash * Jasminepaw * Cheetahspark * Flowerpaw * Blossompaw * Spidersong * Rosepaw/song * Cheetahpaw/flight (Flighty) Trash my already trashy page here Add whatever you want, you‘re welcome :P Loudy the Loudiest Fern is an amazing bestie, and she says I will devour your soul, but don't believe her :P ~Silv (who's really bad with "compliments" :P ) Loudy is more popular than me according to Google Images :P -Oak Loudy is the best mentor ever!! - Aster LOUDY IS THE QUEEN OF ALL LOUD FERNS SO BOW DOWN ~Leaf She's also really funny, and, whether intentionally or not, always says the right thing :P (just kidding, it's probably always intentional and it's always fantastic!) ~Also Leaf (who is really bad at giving compliments) Loudy!!! HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!! -Rosepaw (what did I just write...*facepaw* Quotes ”Joking, Crowfeather is bae” -Loudy having a casual conversation with Bramblefire ”Beans” -Loudy‘s entry to a competition to see who could make the longest sentence about beans. She won. ”Pinestar is obviously a supporter of divorced families” -Loudy explaining her thoughts. "CURSE YOU AMERICA AND YOUR GORGEOUS, DELICIOUS, SMEXY, ADORABLE, HOT, YUMMY SNACKS!!!" -Loudy cursing America after they visited her school her for three days. Extra information you probs didn’t know *gasp* * Loudfern is actually using the name of one of her OCs that isn’t herself. The OC that is actually her, is called Emberflight, a dark brown she cat with green eyes and a scar running down her left cheek. Loudfern is just a background queen that Emberflight thought needed more attention so she is just using her as a username XD * Emberflight/Loudfern is in Grade 9 * Australian *yee yee yee * She has her own Clan called PoolClan. They live in the mangroves and hunt water birds. (Like egrets and stalks and stuff) * Her school bag’s name is Bahque (pronounced Buk) * She has played Alto Saxophone (which she LOVES) (and a bit of piano) for four years now ^^ * Phandom (squeal) fandom * #reylo fandom (OTP) Kylo Ren And Rey = Goals *Currently reading Darth Plagueis. Best. Book. Ever. Gallery Silversong.jpeg|Silversong Beechflight.jpeg|Beechflight 480498AE-9255-4DE9-8C94-8E0D131C65C5.jpeg|Failed attempt at Mapleshade Abby.jpg|Abby THE END 537CDEDA-54DO-4C6F-A999-11B9A4459ACA.jpeg|Abby CD8FF787-5A65-40A4-872E-5D427C45440C.jpeg|Sunny E2676836-A32B-44B1-9965-41C941E61971.jpeg|Chocky Category:Warrior Category:She-cat Category:Mentor